equestrian hospitality
by son of disharmony
Summary: what happens when Thorax is called to Canterlot?


Twas many moons since the daring rescue of the princesses from the changelings and the crowning of King Thorax, when Princess Celestia and Princess Luna invited the young king to Canterlot to "improve relations" with the changeling empire.

"Greetings Thorax, and welcome to Canterlot," said Celestia with her warm smile that just radiated love.

"How is your kingdom," Luna asked with a smile that easily rivaled that of her sister's.

"The kingdom is flourishing like never before," replied Thorax. he seemed a little uneasy.

"Are you alright?"Celestia asked, the concern for him very noticeable in her voice.

"I'm just tired is all," Thorax answered with a sigh. "it was a long trip from my kingdom and i would like to rest."

The sisters looked at each other and knew they had the same idea.

"Very well, Silver Mirage, show Thorax to his room," said Luna. it was then that Thorax noticed a black unicorn with a silver mane and tail was standing in the shadow of columns, only his eyes giving him away.

"As you wish milady," was all he had to say in a deep whisper that filled the air with mischief. Thorax wondered how any pony could have a voice so calm and unnerving.

As they walked, Thorax noticed that unlike the guards, who wore heavy armor and full helms, this particular guard wore a set of light armor and had a dark green cloak with a silver lining draped over his shoulders and it seemed to cover his cutie mark, but he couldn't help noticing his features. He was well muscled though you had to look close to see the tightly wound cords of muscle that laced his anatomy. His facial features were sharp and yet seem gentle, he had a scar above his right eye that some how brought the look all together, like he would be incomplete without it. However that was not what drew Thorax's attention, it was his eyes, they seemed to glow gold, and were lined with both youth and experience, perhaps an old soul inside a young body.

"Here we are good sir". this startled Thorax as he had been zoned out for several minutes and never realized that they were already to his room.

"Thank you Silver Mirage."

"Absolutely sir, and please, call me Sil," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

that was odd, a knight acting so friendly and informal towards a guest, 'guess I'm not as used to friendship as i thought'. The bed was comfortable, a nice change of pace since he was used to dirt and rocks. Soon he was sound asleep.

"This should be interesting," whispered a shadowy humanoid figure standing in the shadows.

 _ **One hour later**_

Thorax thought he heard something shuffling across the floor.

"Quiet or you'll wake him."

"You stepped on my tail."

Why do those voices sound so familiar.

Thorax opened his eye lids just a crack, but enough to see Celestia and Luna sneaking up to his bed. They were wearing some very sexy lingerie. Celestia was wearing a crimson lace robe while Luna wore one in white and they left nothing to the imagination.

"Why do you get to go first, I'm the oldest," Celestia complained.

"we flipped a coin, and you lost, that's why," Luna replied "now help me move the blanket."

Thorax was worried, worried that they would see his raging hard on and realize that he was awake. However, still playing possum, he laid there and hoped they liked what they saw.

"Oh my, sister look at this, it's massive," Luna exclaimed.

"Well he's certainly bigger than Shining Armor, i wonder if you can take it all," Celestia said with a smirk.

'THEY FUCKED SHINING ARMOR!'

He began to panic.

"He might be as big as Silver Mirage," Luna said licking her lips.

He heard the sound of a tape measure.

"Nope, 9 inches to short and 5 inches thinner, but he's still bigger than the rest of the sausage around here," Celestia replied.

'WAIT, THEY DID THIS TO SIL TOO, AND JUST HOW BIG IS HE! Hold on , what was that about taking it all...'

"Well, here goes nothing," Luna said interrupting his thoughts just before she wrapped her lips around his meaty shaft and sent him to paradise.

The fist 5 inches were easy enough, but she gagged on the sixth before sliding down to the knot. By this time her mouth was as stretched out as it could get and Luna was runni9ng out of air, but she knew if she backed out now her sister would never let her hear the end of it. so with a final effort she crammed the last 3 inches into her throat. Thorax thought he would blow his wad.

"oh my dear sister, you did wonderful. now lets see you finish him," Celestia chided, sitting in the corner rubbing herself.

Luna pulled off gasping for air, "Shut up you fool or you'll wake him."

"Oh I'm certain he's already awake"

'shit.'

Luna looked down with a grin.

'shit shit Shit SHIT SHIT SHIT.'

"Are you certain, he seems dead to the world," Luna replied

'Wow that was a close one.'

"Lets check," Luna smirked

'Wait what?'

Luna gave him a nip right on the head.

"Ow, okay your right, I'm up."

The two sisters just giggled and looked at his his cock with lustful intent.

"So this is your idea of negotiations," Thorax inquired.

"no, this is equestrian hospitality," Luna replied.

"I'm so fucked."

"Oh you have no idea."


End file.
